


Male Red Riding Hood x Reverse Werewolf Male Reader Part 3

by YourLocalGoth



Category: Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise, Riding, Top male character, bottom male reader, bottom reader, degridation, gay reader, genderbent character, male reader - Freeform, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalGoth/pseuds/YourLocalGoth
Summary: A smut ending for Writer-Hashira's Male Red Riding Hood x Werewolf Male Reader on Wattpad!I think I went a little vanilla with this one so I'm sorry about that.This is my first smut ever so hopefully it isn't to bad, please leave a comment to help me improve my writing!
Relationships: Male Red Riding Hood/Male reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Male Red Riding Hood x Reverse Werewolf Male Reader Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Male red riding hood x Werewolf reader: Master and pet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675472) by Writer-Hashira. 



Red carries you to his house, angrily slamming the door behind you. He puts you down and drags you into his bedroom, roughly guiding you to his bed before leaving you there to lock the door. You sit in the middle of his bed, hugging your knees and burying yourself in his cloak. “Are we not going back to Grandma’s house?” You ask timidly, your ears folded back and your tail tucked between your legs. Red gives you no answer, instead he sits at the edge of his bed and glares coldly at you.

You whine softly, pressing your ears further back and leaning away from him. “How dare you show off your exposed body to other guys?” Red asks angrily, grabbing your wrist and tugging you closer to him. You whimper pathetically, clutching his cloak around yourself with your free hand, too intimidated to explain yourself. “You’re a bad dog that needs discipline,” he growls into your ear. You shudder at the feeling of his breath against your face. “Master,” You whine, “I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to.” He ignores your apology, releasing your wrist from his grip and standing from the bed, leaving you to sit.

Red makes his way to a dresser in the room, opening one of the drawers and rummaging through the contents. As Red looks through the drawers for what he wants you fiddle with your collar nervously, tracing your finger along the inside. He hums when he finds what he was looking for, drawing your attention back to him. When he turns back to you he’s holding a blindfold and a chain, along with a small container of lubricant and a ring. Red looks at you with hungry, dangerous eyes as he approaches the bed and sets down some of the things in his hands.

“Master?” You squeak and press yourself into the backboard of the bed, watching him draw closer. “Come here, pet,” he demands, tapping his foot. You abandon Red’s cloak on the bed and timidly make your way to him. You cower in front of Red, your tail tucked shamefully between your thighs and a guilty look plastered on your face. He grabs you roughly by your collar, fastening the chain to it and giving it an experimental tug. Your head jerks forward and you squeak at the collar tightening around your neck slightly. 

Satisfied with the collar and chain, Red turns his attention towards you. “Are you ready for your punishment, you naughty mutt?” He asks, giving the chain another tug. You whine at the name and lightly brush your fingers over your collar. “Well,” Red asks coldly, “are you?” He expects an answer from you. “Yes, Master,” you answer quietly. 

Red sits on the edge of the bed, tugging you along by the chain. “On your knees, pet. Get on your knees.” Red demands impatiently, tugging the chain down harshly. Doing as you’re told, you settle onto your knees in front of Red, tail splaying out on the floor. You pat your thighs with your hands and look up at Red, awaiting further instruction. “That’s it. You’re so pretty like that, puppy,” Red muses, making your cheeks flush unexpectedly. You zone out, flustered and on an unexpected high from the small praise. The noise of Red clearing his throat draws you back.

“Are you going to do anything, or just sit there?” Red tugs at the hem of his pants as a hint. You fumble with his belt clumsily, not quite acquainted with such a thing. “Useless mutt,” Red complains under his breath and swats your hands away, easily undoing and discarding his belt beside him on the bed. 

“Well?” Red says smugly, pulling you closer between his legs with the chain. Hesitantly, you reach up and undo his pants, tugging them down at the hem. You rub and grope at his crotch delicately. “Fuck Yeah,” Red hisses, cock hardening under your touch. Gingerly hooking your fingers around the waistband of his underwear, you prepare yourself mentally.

You slowly slide the front of his underwear down and Red’s cock springs up, achingly hard. “Go on,” Red urges impatiently, patting your head. You take him into your hand curiously, admiring his impressive cock. It’s warm and heavy in your hand. Pressing a few kitten kisses to the length experimentally, you give Red your best puppy eyes, desperate for his praise. “Fuck,” he groans, “it’s not fair when you’re that cute, puppy.” Flustered, you lick your lips and press a kiss to his tip, sneaking your tongue out for a little lick before returning to his length and giving it more kisses and licks. 

Red lets out a breath through his nose, lacing his fingers through your hair. “Open,” he commands, clenching his hand in your hair. Shyly, you open your mouth and stick your tongue out. Red guides your mouth to his cock, rubbing the tip on your tongue. “No teeth.” He warns you, letting you have control of the pace but keeping his hand in your hair. 

You bob your head, taking his cock further in your mouth, wary of your sharp teeth. Wrapping your lips around him, you pick up speed as you get used to having his cock in your mouth. You lick at the underside on his cock, eagerly bobbing your head and slowly taking more of his cock. “Mmm,” Red groans, fingers curling in your hair. The tip of his cock presses at the back of your throat, triggering your gag reflex and bringing tears to your eyes. You taste bitter precum and continue bobbing your head, your jaw aches a little but it’s all worth it if you can make your master come undone. 

With a rough pull of the chain and his hand pressing you all the way down his cock, Red comes undone in your throat, bitter cum spurting down your throat and filling your mouth. You choke a little, some of his cum dripping out of your mouth as he pulls out and you swallow his cum down despite the unpleasant flavor. Licking your lips and chin with your long tongue, you manage to clean all the cum that escaped your mouth. “Fuck, look at you. Swallowing all my cum like the good boy you are.” Red praises, letting go of your hair and gently rubbing your aching scalp. You press into his hand, despite the stinging protest of your scalp, too satisfied with making your master feel good to care. 

“Up.” Red commands, offering you a hand. You gladly take it and pull yourself up from the floor. Red puts an arm at your back and sweeps one under your ass, lifting you up and laying you on the bed. He quickly wiggles out of his pants and underwear, taking off his shirt and tossing it away. You admire him for a moment before he joins you on the bed, in between your legs.

Red takes your thighs in his hands, parting them and pressing brief, breathy kisses to the insides. You squirm as he nibbles at your inner thigh, traveling closer to your own stirring cock. He reaches for something behind him and comes back with the lube, squirting a generous amount into his hand and setting the container between his thighs. Red takes your hardening cock into his hand, slowly stroking it as you squirm and whine at the sensation. You squeak as he picks up the pace, stroking your cock and kissing your thighs. “Master! Please! I’m so close!” You moan, distracted as he reaches behind himself a second time, bringing the cock ring forward. Red stops stroking you abruptly, much to your dismay, and slips the cock ring on you. The ring fits snugly around your cock. “This is a punishment after all.” He reminds you when you whine and buck your hips.

Red fishes the lube from between his thighs and drips more onto his fingers before parting your ass and rubbing at your pucker. “Relax,” he coos to you. You bite your lip as he slips a finger into you, curling it and pumping it inside you before slipping in another finger. Hissing at the stretch, you writhe under him. “Look at you puppy, taking my fingers so good.” Red says, kissing your stomach to relax you. As you adjust to the second finger he slips in a third, making you hiss and squirm in discomfort. “I know, I know,” he reassures, “It’ll be over soon.” You let out a soft moan and start to buck your hips into his fingers as your muscles relax and stretch more comfortably to fit his fingers. Red thrusts his fingers deeper into you, curling them and searching for your prostate. His fingertips brush at it and you arch your back. 

Once Red deems you prepped enough, he removes his fingers with a loud, wet noise. Laying there in anticipation, you hear him lather his cock with lube. You whine as he keeps you waiting, you sit up and reach out blindly for him. “Needy much, Mutt?” Red teases, “Or are we just that impatient to be fucked?” “Please,” you beg quietly, “please fuck me master."

He enters you slowly and you moan out at how deliciously he fills you. His hands grip your hips and pull you off the bed as he lays back so you’re sitting on him. “Don’t think you don’t have to work for it still.” Red says, sliding his hands down your hips and patting your thighs. You raise yourself up and almost off his cock before sinking down on it, moaning softly as he brushes against your prostate. He returns his hands to your hips, helping you go up. As you continue to ride him you both become more vocal, you moaning and him groaning at how tight and warm you are. “Good boy, good puppy. Look at you taking my cock so well.” Red praises, cock twitching inside you as his release approaches faster then he wants it to. He holds you still before sitting up and laying you down, back in control. You moan and writhe as he thrusts into you, pressing into your prostate and making you see stars. “Fuck, you’re so tight. You’re such a good boy,” Red groans breathily in your ear. “Please Master! I'm so close! Please let me cum!” You beg. Red slips the cock ring off your swollen cock, pumping it and bringing you to release. You ride out your orgasm as he finishes inside you, stilling to a stop and pumping you full of cum.

He pulls out of you slowly, giving you a kiss on the forehead, taking off the blindfold and settling into bed next to you. You coo and cuddle into him as he massages your hips and jaw gently and whispers about what a good puppy you are in your ear. He leaves you to get a towel and clean up. You’re exhausted and drift off to sleep as he cleans you up before joining you in bed again and cuddling you under the blankets.

Part one:<https://www.wattpad.com/832461032-uke-male-reader-x-seme-male-various-characters>

Part two: <https://www.wattpad.com/862859148-uke-male-reader-x-seme-male-various-characters>

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huge thank you to Writer-Hashira on Wattpad for letting me write a third part to his Male Red Riding Hood x Werewolf Male Reader!
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know how you feel. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing!


End file.
